Although research about the effects on child development of media exposure is in early stages, a number of observations are nonetheless surfacing. In particular, a consensus appears to be developing that a developing brain should not be over exposed to multitasking lest emotional and learning difficulties may result. On the other hand, focused and consistent exposure to appropriate media appears to enhance binocular vision and language skills.
With this very early knowledge in mind, it is therefore an overriding object of the present invention to provide an apparatus through which an infant may be provided with carefully controlled and extremely focused exposure to selected media. Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus that also ensures that the infant is made maximally comfortable in an environment that promotes a secure feeling. Still further, it is an object of the present invention to also provide such an apparatus that also enables a caregiver to closely monitor the infant in a manner that is not disruptive of the focused stimulation in order that the caregiver may intervene if needed without otherwise unnecessary interruption or compromise of a stimulation session. Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus as also may be utilized in a multitude of environments, including in a nursery or like setting, in an automobile, in a stroller or virtually any other location.